Sliced thin semiconductor wafers having a diameter of 200 mm or 300 mm are subjected to various processes. The processing time of the semiconductor wafers is not uniquely determined, but varies not a little depending on the IC chip performance, the season for development into products, specifications of the products and the like.
For example, when semiconductor wafers are processed at a memory device manufacturer or the like, especially when the object to be processed is a multipurpose item, mass production is required, so that the manufacturing process includes many steps and is carried out over a long period (e.g., 30 days to 40 days). In contrast, when semiconductor wafers are processed at an LSI manufacturer or the like, it is necessary to deal with a demand for low-volume diversified production, trial manufacture of prototypes and products in small lots. Accordingly, the processing is required to be done within a short period (e.g., 14 days to 20 days).
Accordingly, when semiconductor wafers are processed at LSI manufactures etc., it is preferable to accommodate a few (e.g., one to three) wafers in a dedicated substrate storage container, instead of an existing substrate storage container capable of accommodating a plurality (e.g., 25, 26 pieces) of wafers, to thereby reduce the processing time per each (see patent document 1).
As the substrate storage container of this kind, a configuration including an unillustrated container body that is laterally long when viewed from the front and a laterally long door element for opening and closing the open front of the container body has been under consideration. As a manufacturing method of the container body, an injection molding process for molding the container body by injecting a molten molding material into a die made of a cavity mold and a core mold clamped together is considered, aiming at economic mass production and high-quality development (see patent document 2).
Patent Document 1:
    Japanese Patent Application Laid-open 2006-100712Patent Document 2:    Japanese Patent Application Laid-open H11-168136